


Perfect Prank

by PaperFox19



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Diapers, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Noah’s pranking of Rex gets on the hero’s nerves, so he teaches him not to mess with a guy with super powers.
Relationships: Noah Nixon/Rex Salazar
Kudos: 25





	Perfect Prank

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Perfect Prank  
  
Noah’s pranking of Rex gets on the hero’s nerves, so he teaches him not to mess with a guy with super powers.  
  
-x-  
  
Rex was annoyed, okay annoyed wasn’t a strong enough word. He was pissed! Why you might ask, because his so called friend Noah kept pranking him. It started off as a fun way to mess with each other, but Noah didn’t know when enough was enough, or the biggest issue there’s a time and place for everything.  
  
Noah pranked him on the job, before he could cure the evo he got a face full of muck. The evo got away while everyone was laughing at him. To make things worse Noah wasn’t even sorry, so Rex decided to punish the boy in his own unique way.  
  
“Listen Noah, I want you to know there’s no hard feelings,” the blonde inspected Rex’s hand expecting a lame joke like a joy buzzer or something. “Yeah no hard feelings.” He clapped his hand, and there was a surge of nanites flooding him.  
  
He gasped and pulled his hand back. “What did you do?”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I got an evo to track down see ya later!” Rex ran off his legs turning into his hover bike and he zoomed away.  
  
“Oh well, whatever lame prank he had in mind probably didn’t work anyway,” he went to school none the wiser.  
  
“Hey Zack,” he waved and the boy smiled. “Hey Noah,” the blonde tensed as he felt a surge of pleasure race through him. Suddenly his cock got hard and he shot his load into his boxers. Noah gasped as his cock still throbbed painfully in his now soaked underwear.  
  
“Noah? You okay man?” again another surge of pleasure raced through him and he came. “I…I’m fine…” he tried to walk pass Zack but his legs were shaky.  
  
“Ok if you’re sure, see ya later Noah,” another surge and Noah came again, his crotch was all sticky now and he was still hard. The blonde raced to the bathroom and entered the stall. “Fuck what is wrong with me?” he yanked down his pants and tried to clean up. “All he said was my name and I’m jizzing all over!”  
  
He eyed his still hard cock. “Why am I still hard?!” then it clicked, Rex had done something to him.  
  
He pulled up his pants and still wet boxers, stuffing his arousal down the best he could. ‘Sticky,’ he groaned as he walked. Some of the students noticed his odd walking. “Hey Noah you okay?” another wave hit him and he came.  
  
“Noah?” the boy gasped as he came again. His whole body trembled, “I’m ah fine!” he gasped as he tried to regain his composure.  
  
Normally people wouldn’t have to worry about this, cause not everyone would know your name, but Noah has spent years trying to become popular, so most of the school knew his name. Over and over his name was spoken cause a powerful orgasm each time.  
  
His boxers were soaked threw and now his cum was soaking his pants leaving a big wet spot. “Oh man Noah did your piss your pants. Hey everyone Noah Nixon wet his pants!”  
  
Noah moaned, unable to defend himself as the orgasms wracked his body. His seed overflowed and began to run down his legs. Everyone began laughing and pointing. “Oh man Noah I can’t believe you wet yourself hahaha!”  
  
“That’s just sad Noah!”  
  
“Oh Noah!”  
  
“That’s just sad Noah!”  
  
“Noah” “Noah” “Noah” “Noah”  
  
His name being spoken, soon that’s all he could hear between the laughter. His cum was overflowing spilling over his dick and balls, and running down his legs and into his shoes. Even still his hard cock refused to go down.  
  
He ran as fast as he could whipping out his cell phone, he called Rex. “Hello this is Rex’s phone, unable to take your call right now because I’m chasing down an evo that my friend’s dumb prank allowed to get away, and if this is Noah…” the message ended and Noah gasped as he shot his load again. “Please Rex I’m sorry I’ll never prank you again, please make it stop I’m sorry!”  
  
-x-  
  
Rex took awhile calling him back, and the boy finally called him back. “If you want this to stop put on the little gift I left in your room,” Noah ran home and found the gift.  
  
He opened it and blushed at what was inside. ‘This is so humiliating!’ he stripped and put on his gift. Rex came by and smirked seeing Noah naked except for the large diaper.  
  
“Rex please I’m really sorry huh?” Rex pulled out a camera and started filming. “Rex!”  
  
“Crawl to daddy little Noah,” he said with a smirk. Again Noah felt another strong orgasm race through him this time spilling into the diaper. Noah blushed but crawled like a baby to Rex. “Little Noah, has been naughty, he’s made a big mess of his big boy clothes, but since he’s been acting like a child figured it be best to treat him as one! Isn’t that right Noah?” the blonde gasped as two orgasms hit him, and he nodded his head.  
  
Noah looked down unable to meet Rex’s gaze. “If Noah wants to be cured he needs to get a taste of Daddy’s special milk.” Noah moaned as another release hit him.  
  
Rex undid his pants and allowed his hard cock to be free. Noah gasped at the sight of the huge dick, he was so big nearly double the length of his own and almost three fingers thick. “Get sucking baby, daddy’s special milk is the only way you’ll get better!”  
  
Noah sucks down his pride and begins sucking Rex’s cock, he took the head in and began sucking on it as he tried to take him as much as he could. “Yeah that’s it Noah work my cock!”  
  
The blonde moaned around his stiff length as another orgasm hit him. The biggest part of this was that Rex was still filming this, the camera was zoomed in and it watched as Noah took more and more into his mouth, for Rex it was hot to watch his manhood disappear into his friend’s mouth. The moans sent the most pleasing vibrations. “Yeah that’s good Noah…keep it up Noah!”  
  
‘He’s doing that on purpose!’ he thought as he was hit with two more orgasms. Rex fisted the blonde’s locks and began thrusting his cock, his heavy balls smacking Noah’s chin with each thrust. ‘Shit this is weird I feel good, I’m gonna cum for real!’  
  
Rex moaned as he came shooting his load into Noah’s mouth, as the nanite infused milk shot down his throat Noah came again, this time his cock finally went soft. Noah passed out the multiple orgasms finally hitting him. Rex pulled Noah up and carried him to his bed. “Gotta change my baby before bed,” he changed Noah’s diaper and cleaned him up. He put on a fresh diaper on him and finished his recording.  
  
Rex backed up the footage, and Noah knew not to fuck with Rex again or not only would he be punished but his video would hit the web. In fact the video was labeled. “What happens when you mess with Rex Salazar!” He sent Noah a copy and the blonde couldn’t help but watch it as his own private fap material, he even started fingering himself dreaming of Rex’s big cock inside him.  
  
End


End file.
